Moi, Regulus Lupin
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Sorte de suite à Louve Black suite à une demande de mes lectrices qui m'avaient demandé pourquoi Reg' avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie!


Moi, Regulus Lupin

Source: Harry Potter

Genre: Family + Romance + Death-fic

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, sauf Louve et Denebola qui sont issus de ma création!

_Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage lit!

Résumé: Sorte de suite à « Louve Black » suite à une demande de mes lectrices qui m'avaient demandé pourquoi Reg' avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Merci de votre patience, voici « Moi, Regulus Lupin », j'espère que l'écriture de cet OS vous apportera réponses à vos questions, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis toute ouïe pour écouter vos suggestions! Bonne lecture à vous!***

Chapitre unique

 _Auparavant je m'appelais Regulus Arturus Black, je suis né le 1er août 1961 et je suis décédé le 2 mai 1998 à 37 ans deux mois après mis au monde mon fils Teddy Lupin._

 _Vous vous demandez pourquoi mon enfant s'appelle Lupin et non Black? C'est très simple: Ayant été renié en même temps que mon frère aîné et ma petite sœur, j'ai abandonné le nom qui était le mien pour celui de mon fiancé lors de notre mariage._

 _Durant ma scolarité à Poudlard j'ai fais croire à ma famille que j'approuvais les actions de Voldemort, la pureté du sang chez les Sangs Purs, que les Sang-Mêlé et les Nés de Moldus n'avaient pas leurs place dans le monde magique et autres bêtises révélant le caractère sans cœur et conservateurs des membres de ma famille..._

 _La seule personne qui savait mes réelles pensées est ma petite sœur Louve et peu de temps après mon 15ème anniversaire j'ai révélé à tous que je n'étais pas la marionnette docile et obéissante que j'avais fait croire pendant toutes ces années, surprenant Sirius qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel aveux de ma part._

 _Autant dire que j'ai été content de moi d'avoir réussi à surprendre mon frère qui m'a serré dans ses bras en criant que j'étais génial._

 _À_ _quel moment de ma vie suis-je tombé amoureux de Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère? Je devais avoir 13 ans lorsque j'ai surpris une conversation entre les Maraudeurs près du Lac Noir._

 _Les surnoms par lesquels ils s'appelaient m'avaient laissé perplexe, comme la phrase « Problème de fourrure » en parlant de Remus, mais le soir même j'ai trouvé la réponse à ma question._

 _Je devine votre surprise et y réponds sans détour: Oui, j'avais enfreint les règles ce soir de pleine lune, mais c'était l'unique et dernière fois. Après tout je ne suis pas le petit frère de Sirius pour rien!_

 _J'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que Remus est un loup-garou, mais je n'en ai pas été horrifié, juste attristé._

 _Je ne suis pas resté longtemps car même sous forme animale j'entendais les pensées de mon frère et de ses amis!_

 _Oui, vous avez bien lu ''entendais'' . Vous l'aurez compris, je suis télépathe._

 _Certains Sorciers et Sorcières vous diront que c'est un cadeau que Merlin fait à la personne qui a ce don, mais pour moi, c'est une malédiction. Je ne suis tranquille nulle part sauf dans la Salle-sur-Demande car entendre les pensées de toutes les personnes que je croise ou rencontre est une véritable torture psychologique pour moi._

 _Les seules personnes dont les pensées me sont inconnues sont les Professeurs Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Binns et ma petite sœur._

 _À 17 ans je me suis ouvert les veines tellement les pensées des gens m'étaient devenues infernales, mon Occlumancie devenait plus faible chaque jour un peu plus._

 _J'ai conscience d'avoir effrayé et inquiété Sirius et Louve, mais j'étais épuisé._

 _En ai-je parlé à quelqu'un? À mon meilleur ami: Severus._

 _Je lui avais fait juré de garder sa promesse scellée car je ne voulais pas que Louve ou bien Sirius en ait connaissance car je savais qu'ils auraient tenté l'impossible pour m'aider à avoir une vie plus facile._

-Alors promets à ton tour de ne plus attenter à tes jours, mon ami. m'avait-il sermonné. Louvia se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet et cela l'inquiète.

-C'est promis. avais-je juré.

 _Et j'ai tenu parole._

 _Après l'obtention de mes ASPICs, je suis resté auprès de ma sœur et de son mari car Sev' avait su obtenir un papier comme quoi j'étais inapte au travail._

 _Vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire: La mort des Potter, l'adoption d'Harry par ma sœur et Sev' après avoir découvert que Dumbledore voulait ''le déposer'' sur le perron de la sœur aînée de Lily qui déteste la magie depuis des années._

 _ce que vous ignorez est qu'en apprenant la mort de son meilleur ami et de Lily mon frère est tombé en dépression, se sentant coupable d'avoir proposé Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Autrement dit il n'était pas en état de s'occuper d'un bébé de un an, c'est pourquoi Mme Bones a accepté la requête de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère._

 _Harry et Denebola ont été élevés comme des frères apprenant tout ce que de futurs Lord doivent apprendre aussi bien sur le Monde Magique que sur le Monde Moldu._

 _À la différence de notre enfance à Sirius, Louve et moi Severus répondait à toutes les questions que les garçons lui posaient à propos de l'importance des mariages entre Sang-Pur et Moldus ou avec des Sangs-Mêlés._

 _On dit que devenir père change un homme et bien je peux vous certifier que la paternité a changé Severus! Oh, il redevient le Professeur Prince lorsqu'il doit retourner à Poudlard, mais son atiltulde maladroite sur comment s'occuper de son fils est un mélange d'amusement et de joie car Denebola réussit (comme sa mère) a tirer un sourire à son papa..._

 _Cependant au deux ans de Denebola j'ai tout de suite remarqué ses souffrances car loin d'utiliser ma télépathie, je l'ai remarqué alors que je m'étais légèrement coupé la joue gauche en me rasant un matin._

 _Denebola possède le don d'empathie, la forme évoluée de la télépathie._

 _Lorsque j'en fis part à Severus et Louve ils ont été inquiet pour l'avenir de leur fils unique. Avec leurs accords et dès que mon neveu aura 5 ans je lui apprendrait l'Occlumancie et la_ _Legilimancie_ .

 _Étrangement Harry arrivait à calmer le débordement de l'empathie de Denebola, bien qu'à moitié, mais au moins les deux frères ont-ils pu grandir comme n'importe quels enfants Sorciers de noble Maison! Les règles strictes, en moins..._

-Oncle Regulus?

 _Relevant les yeux d'un livre sur la magie noire, je vis Harry devant moi, les yeux brillants. Fermant mon livre, je pris mon neveu sur mes genoux car à 5 ans Harry n'était pas très grand, ni très lourd._

-Oui, Harry?

-Puis-je apprendre, moi aussi, l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie?

 _J'avoue avoir été étonné par la demande de Harry, mais je n'ai pas pu y refuser car son destin était de combattre Voldemort dans le futur et il m'était hors de question de le laisser entrer à Poudlard sans défenses._

 _Remus donnait DCLFM et Histoire de la Magie, ma sœur les cours de Sortilèges, d'Astronomie et de Soins aux créatures magiques alors que moi je donnais les Potions, l'Étude des runes (uniquement à Denebola) et Métamorphose._

 _Autant dire qu'il était important pour nous tous, les adultes, que les garçons sachent certaines choses avant leur arrivée à Poudlard car nous étions d'accord de dire qu'il était plus qu'important que la Maison des Potter et des Princes soient fières de leur héritier!_

 _Et le jour tant attendu des 11 ans de Harry est arrivé bien vite. Je me souviendrais toujours des larmes de Denebola qui refusait de lâcher son grand frère après que Harry ait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard._

 _Ni Louve, ni Severus, ni Remus, ni Harry ne réussirent à consoler notre petit lion. Le soir-même je l'avais trouvé endormi sur le canapé où je m'installe pour lire, les joues baignées de larmes, au milieu de la bibliothèque._

 _À ses pieds se trouvait un morceau de parchemin où était inscrit la détresse de mon jeune neveu qui se refusait à laisser partir Harry, certains mots illisibles, mouillés par ses pleurs._

 _Les derniers mots m'ont le plus touchés car ils montraient le lien qui unit Harry à Denebola:_

 **'ry m'a juré de n'avoir pas d'autres petits frères que moi! Il m'aime, il me l'a dit! 'ri a juré sur son cœur qu'il était sincère et que jamais personne ne détrônerait ma place dans son cœur...Attention s'il tient pas promesse!**

 _L' arrivée de Harry à la célèbre école de sorcellerie fit grands bruits, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire des amis sous les personnes de Ronald Weasley et de Miss Hermione Granger, tous trois répartis à Gryffondor en vivant des aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres._

 _Lorsque Denebola est entré à son tour il a été réparti, non sans surprise, à Serpentard, mais cela n'a jamais empêché Harry de rester proche de son frère car il avait compris, petit, que si Sirius et moi n'étions pas aussi proche qu'eux c'était parce que je souffrais encore des moqueries que Peter, James et lui nous ont fait subir durant notre scolarité à Sev' et moi!_

 _Le reste de l'histoire vous la connaissez, inutile que je vous la raconte:_

 _La mort de Sirius lors de la 5ème et 4ème année de Harry et Denebola que j'ai vécu comme un véritable coup de poignard au cœur après qu'il m'ait présenté ses excuses en me confirmant que j'étais toujours son petit frère à ses yeux._

 _Cependant, je peux vous dire que lorsque j'ai reçu l'Avada Kedavra en guise de ''cadeau'' de la part de Malfoy père j'ai senti une grande tristesse m'envahir en pensant à mon petit Teddy, même si je sais que Harry fera un excellent parrain..._

 _Je ne vis pas Remus me rattraper dans ses bras, hurlant mon prénom de désespoir pour ensuite attaquer Lucius de toutes ses forces pour mourir à mes côtés après qu'ils aient lancés en même temps le Sort de la Mort qui les a fauchés tous les deux.°_

 _Adieu, mes chers neveux.._

 _Adieu mon bébé...Adieu._

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir lu cette petite fiction! J'espère que j'aurais su répondre à vos questions!***

°Bon dans le canon, Lucius ne meurt pas, mais comme j'ai oublié le nom de la personne qui tue Remus et Tonks, j'ai décidé de prendre Malfoy père!


End file.
